Passing Down the Bond
is the twenty-seventh episode of Kamen Rider Hibiki. Synopsis Hibiki, Todoroki, and Zanki track down the group of Bakeneko hiding in the forest shrine. Tsutomu reveals his relationship to the Oni world to Asumu and asks what he wants to do in the future. Plot Hibiki transformed into his Kurenai form and charged at the Bakeneko. They split up but he easily ran up to one and defeated it with one strike, but as he ran towards the second one he was attacked by a third one. The Douji and Hime watched as Hibiki dodged the Bakenekos. One bit down on his Ongekibou so Hibiki ignited it and then defeated it. The last one kicked him to the ground and escaped in the bushes as did the Douji and Hime. Hibiki sent out his Disc Animals after them. At the Tachibana Sweet Place, Asumu asked Akira if she knew Tsutomu. She informed him that he was forced to quit his training to become an Oni. Asumu wondered if he was Hibiki's disciple, but that was not the case an he was slightly relieved. A customer enter and Asumu went to greet her. Down in the basement Midori was in her research lab doing some blueprints when Tsutomu entered. She was happy to see him and they both commented it was a long time since their last meeting. He said he was in the neighbourhood and dropped by for a visit and gave her a gift. It had been a year since their last meeting and she wondered if he had lost some weight. He said he was getting a lot of exercise at the water-park for now and she asked him to sit down. Todoroki and Hibiki were back at their camp and Todoroki explained the situation to Zanki on the phone. Zanki had no luck in finding the Bakeneko and was heading to their location. Suddenly he felt something ominous and heard noises from Disc Animals. He started to run but had to dodge half a Disc Animal. The Douji appeared and asked if he was an Oni. The Hime threw a Disc Animal at him but he easily threw it back. They started to brawl but Zanki was in a bad position due to his leg injury. He kept fending them of. Ibuki was in the meantime still following the mysterious pair and found them standing in a park, but as he approached them he was paralysed. Zanki was paralysed as well, but by the White Puppet. The Man and Woman worked in tandem with the Puppet and sent Zanki flying backwards into a river. The man and woman started walking again and Ibuki was free to move again, and followed them again. Zanki swam to the shore and caught up with his breath. Ibuki seemed to have lost the man and the woman when Kasumi caught up with him on her scooter. He could not sense their evil presence any more and concluded they must have entered a barrier somewhere. He said they were not a Douji and Hime or one of the puppets, so they had to go back and report it immediately. Close by lay an eerie mansion where the man and the woman watched him from. Tsutomu and Midori were eating some snacks when he asked what she was working on now. She said she used a new technology from Yoshino called A.D.A that let her armor the Disc Animals. Idori handed it to Tsutomu so he could see it and commented that it was hard for the Disc Animals to fight. Since he quit, the Makamou appearances had increased and they were also making irregulars. Midori remarked how much evil there was and Tsutomu commented that they never seemed to give up either. Zanki had made it back to camp and Hibiki pulled out a chair for him. He explained that he found their Disc Animals and the he fought the Douji, Hime and the White Puppet. The Bakeneko had destroyed all of the Disc Animals so they needed to hurry. Hibiki and Todoroki sent out all of their remaining discs. The Disc Animals were soon able to find the Bakeneko's lair but they were attacked by the Makamou. Tsutomu remarked that Hibiki did not have a disciple yet which Midori confirmed. But she continued to say that he had sort of an disciple as there seemed to be something he wanted to tell him. Tsutomu asked if it was Asumu which she confirmed. Hibiki called him ”shonen”(young man) which he remarked was something Hibiki would say. Asumu could not be his disciple as he was a normal high school kid, like Tsutomu was. She apologised and he said it was okay, he would find his own way soon. She commended his maturity as he said he just had to train to become the person he wanted to be. Asumu knocked on the door and as he entered, Midori asked if he was there to hear more about the Makamou. He said yes and brought them some snacks from the store. The phone rang and Midori had to answer but dropped all she was carrying so Asumu answered it instead. It was Hibiki who rang and wanted to talk to Midori. He handed her the phone and Hibiki explained that he wantd to put together a trashed Disc Animal he thought had a hit. While Midori listened to Hibiki, Asumu and Tsutomu finished clearing up after Midori. Tustomu went into the other room and Asumu followed. Tsutomu asked if he looked up to Hibiki and how long he had known him and called the Oni very cool. He continued to ask if Asumu planned to become an Oni as it did entail a lot of difficulties. It was not a half hearted job but one would know pretty soon if it was for them. Asumu agreed and Tsutomu explained how he was a Oni disciple but his parents did not approve. He was now working really hard to become a lifesaver however, and asked if Asumu had something he wanted to do. Asumu nodded just as Midori came and asked what they were talking about. Akira was up in the store when Hitomi came by, and she brought a watermelon to them. Todoroki was training his drum swings with Hinaka cheering him on. Hibiki was fixing the Disc Animal as Zanki asked him if he was against having a disciple. He said he was planning to have a disciple, but in his own way. Zanki guessed it was Asumu and Hibiki said he was raising the cute little boy in his own way. Zanki remarked on the cute part and Hibiki countered that Zanki had said at his 30th end of the year party that Todoroki was his cute disciple. Zanki denied it and asked how Todoroki could be cute just as Todoroki sneezed into Hinaka's hair. Todoroki apologised to her who called it disgusting. Asumu did not think of becoming an Oni and he had his own dreams too. For now he wanted to find something good to tell the boy. He finished the Disc Animal, and Hinaka was able to find video footage of the Bakeneko's location from it. They decided to head out. At the Tachibana's Hitomi had started to help Akira with the customers as Asumu had been in the basement for a long time. Tsutomu and Asumu came up from the basement and asked him to send his regards to Hibiki. As Tsutomu left, Asumu was surprised to see Hitomi there in their work uniform. Akira grabbed him in the collar and asked where he had been. Todoroki and Hibiki reached the old temple where they were soon attacked by the Bakeneko and they immediately transformed. They unholstered their Ongekibou and the battle ensued. Hibiki eventually powered up into his Kurenai form, and one after another they defeated the Makamou. The original Bakeneko was left and it grabbed a hold of Hibiki. Todoroki used the opportunity to place his Ongekikou on the Bakeneko's back and started drumming. Most of the Bakeneko's tails exploded and infuriated it so it turned to attack Todoroki. It knocked him over and it went back to bite Hibiki in the shoulder. The Douji and Hime egged it on to drink more of the Oni's blood when suddenly Disc Animals appeared and distracted the Bakeneko. Hibiki used his Shakunetsu Shinku form and with two strikes he sent the flaming kitty straight at the Douji and Hime and they were all defeated. They all returned to the Tachibana's where there was a lot of watermelon waiting for them. The fireworks were soon beginning so they all dressed up in Kimonos and went out. Todoroki went around and handed out watermelon to them but missed one for himself so he ate something else. Asumu told Hibiki about Tsutomu's visit and that he said it was hard being an Oni. Hibiki agreed and said it was the reason they had to keep training. They kept shouting ”Tamaya” and Asumu turned to ask Hitomi, but she did not know either. He then asked Hibiki who was about to tell him. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ** Parent Douji : Sei Ashina * : ** Parent Hime : Mitsu Murata * : * : Guest * : Suit Actors * * * * * * Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 24, . *'Viewership': 7.2% * At the end of the episode plays the Touki Version of Locale Rider Fierce Fighting File Segment. A tie in to the Kamen Rider Hibiki & The Seven Senki movie which was playing in cinemas at the episode's airing.